Blue Truth
The Blue Text is a rule introduced in Alliance of the Golden Witch by Beatrice for Battler, who can use it for his reasoning. Blue Truth can be used by both humans and witches. Alliance of the Golden Witch *Ushiromiya Kinzo is already dead. Therefore, the true number of people on the island is 17! By adding an unknown person X to that, it becomes 18 people. By supposing that this person X exists, the crime is possible even if all 17 people have alibis!! *Due to the previous demand to repeat, and the subsequent refusal, I proclaim that you are not qualified to be my opponent. After all, Beatrice opened this game, in order to fight with 'Ushiromiya Kinzo's grandson Ushiromiya Battler'. This gave you responsibility as my opponent, to declare in red that you are 'Ushiromiya Kinzo's grandson Ushiromiya Battler'. You have refused to repeat that. This means the loss of your qualifications. *People's names are not exclusive. There is a possibility that multiple humans have the name Ushiromiya Battler. In short, this is what it means. ......You are a different person with the same first and last names as Ushiromiya Asumu's son Ushiromiya Battler. *The one who is qualified to be Beato's opponent is 'Kinzo's grandson Ushiromiya Battler', and whether you are 'Asumu's son' or not is no problem. Thus, even if you are not Asumu's son, you can be Kinzo's grandson. As long as you are Rudolf's son! *Ushiromiya Kinzo is already dead! So the true number of people on the island is 17! By adding in an unknown person X, that makes 18 people. By supposing the existence of this person X, the crime is possible even if all 17 people have alibis. By this, even though the number of people reaches 18, it is still possible for culprit X to exist and carry out the crime even if all 18 people seem to have alibis!! *Rosa oba-san handed a key over to culprit X by some method, assisting in the closed room murder! And after that, she retrieved the key by a similar method! *The six linked rooms, the murders of Rosa oba-san and Maria, Dad and the rest's deaths in the hall, the murders of Krauss oji-san and Natsuhi oba-san...all of that can be explained if we suppose that Eva oba-san was the culprit. *The murder of Doctor Nanjo, can be explained with an 18th unknown person X. *In that case, everything works out as long as someone locked the window after George-aniki escaped through it! *The 18th person X went wild with a gun and killed everyone. Regarding the pitfalls, there is a chance that pitfalls truly were hidden there, and it's possible to explain by Kyrie-san's theory, supposing that poison dart-shooting device X which can knock out a person out instantly exists. The murders of George-aniki, Jessica, and those who escaped from the dungeon can also be explained using guns, just like the dining hall. *That Grandfather was a different person, a body double. A different person who the relatives mistook for Grandfather! *By proclaiming with the red truth in the second game that the true number of master keys was five, when in the first game the number could have been more than five, you changed the premises of the later games. In the same way, there is a possibility that Kinzo's life or death status was changed for the 4th game. Therefore, Kinzo's existence in the fourth game does not serve as proof that he existed in the previous games...! Therefore, even if we suppose that six murders in the dining hall were carried out by Grandfather, it doesn't create any contradictions! *My theory is that Kinzo's name is passed on as the title of the Ushiromiya family head! Ushiromiya Kinzo was already dead. And he passed 'that name' on to someone else! Everyone acknowledged that!! That way, 'All of those who met at the family conference recognized the existence of Kinzo'!! There wasn't even any need to disguise themselves as Grandfather. Because everyone recognized a new 'Kinzo'! Therefore, 'there's no way they were mistaken for someone else'!! As long as the preceding theory is not denied, nothing can change the fact that you are dead!!! *Ushiromiya Kinzo was already dead! That's right, you sure are pitiable, since whenever we find your corpse, it's always completely burnt. That was a device to make it so that no one noticed the fact that time had passed since your death!! And you passed the name on to someone else!! With the previous theory, 'Kinzo' was able to appear at the family conference!!! How's that? This is checkmaaaaaaaaaaaate!! *George-aniki and Jessica's deaths in the fourth game can also be explained by culprit X!! And the five who escaped from the dungeon and were killed, and the two in the gardening shed, and Maria in the end! All of those can be explained with the 18th person X!! There's nothing strange at all!! *There is nothing strange about the murder of the six relatives that were found in the gardening shed in the beginning! The crime was possible for any of those who didn't have an alibi!! *Suppose that the culprit was a human without an alibi. In other words, the dead! Among the first six corpses, there were some made unidentifiable because their faces were smashed. One possible theory is that one was actually a fake corpse, and that the culprit X killed those two after pretending to be a victim and hiding away! Then after the closed room murder was constructed, the culprit hid under the bed, and waited for all of us to leave!! *If no one could kill him, then he might have been the one to kill! Meaning Kanon-kun might have killed himself. *Kanon-kun died for a reason that was neither suicide nor homicide. The details are unknown, but he died from an accident. Due to the Devil's Proof, I refuse to explain what kind of blunder could have led to an accidental death where a stake was driven into his chest!! *We can explain the one who performed the murder with culprit X, who hid away using an unidentified corpse. In the first place, their three faces were also smashed. It's completely possible that one of them was a body-double corpse! *Then you can explain it with simultaneous murders. Each of them had a gun, pointed it clockwise, and blew each others' faces off at the same time! After that, Maria collected those guns and hid them!! *You can explain it with an indirect murder due to trap X! Something was done to Natsuhi oba-san's gun. You can explain it if that was a trap gun, built to send a bullet right into the forehead of anyone who tried to hold it up and shoot it!! *There is a possibility that Natsuhi oba-san was lured out by that letter of unknown contents! And she was called out into the hall. Then, she was forced into standing at a specified location at a specified time and murdered by trap X, which used a gun that had been installed there beforehand!! *Someone secretly borrowed Maria's key, and secretly returned it to Maria's bag after the crime was over!! *There is a possibility that the door had an auto-lock just like Gramps' study. In other words, it was unlocked before the crime, with a rock or something wedged in so that it couldn't close completely. Then gave the key to Maria. Because the lock was automatic, it is possible to make a theory where the key wasn't needed! *The victims locked the door from the inside. One of the six was the culprit, and this person killed the other five, then pretended to be dead!! *A human, perhaps Kumasawa-san, existed with no alibi at the time. If we assume that someone was hiding on the inside, then there are no problems! *The food they were given had small bombs in it, which exploded from inside their stomachs. In other words, the crime is possible through trap X! The details of a bomb that they could swallow without noticing and that could blow open their stomachs is a Devil's Proof! I refuse to explain!! *If the culprit was one of the servants, they could have used a master key. It's not even a closed room! *If Kanon-kun's death was proclaimed with the red, there's no way he was alive. Therefore, there is a chance that the one who attacked that group was in a disguise to make the group mistake them for Kanon-kun! *Then, just like the heredity of Kinzo's name, there is a possibility that Kanon's name was inherited by someone. You could suppose that Kanon-kun succeeded that name, and that this person attacked them!! *There are plenty of people who could have committed the crime besides Gramps! You could claim that all the adults who were there throughout the family conference were in on the crime! *Then they were killed with poison gas! Even if a key couldn't pass through, gas could, right?! The murder was carried out from outside the closed room!! *After the murder of each person in their respective rooms, the culprit created a linked closed room. But the culprit just couldn't return the key for the last room to the inside of that closed room no matter what they did. But they were able to return it. The first person to discover a corpse just had to pretend to find the key and show that they'd pulled it from the pocket of one of the corpses!! *However, their deaths were not proclaimed in red at the instant Doctor Nanjo died. Strictly speaking, it was in the fight between me and EVA after Doctor Nanjo's corpse was found. In other words, if someone who was alive at the time that Doctor Nanjo was killed died before EVA proclaimed that death, you can sew right through that crack!! In other words, it's like this. One of those who were first made dead by EVA's proclamation of the deaths, was able to skillfully play dead earlier and wait for us to pass by...! And while their death still hadn't been proclaimed with the red, we were made to think that they had died. Then they killed Doctor Nanjo, ......and later died for some reason! Then after that, EVA proclaimed their death in red!! End of the Golden Witch *The reason Grandfather is strolling around like nothing happened even though he's already dead... is that people who want to make it seem as though he's alive created an illusion of him. People who think the same way can share in that illusion. Then, they talk as though Grandfather actually exists and was with them until a second ago. That's why he's strolling around like it's perfectly natural. *Because of this, the illusion of Grandfather is unable to appear in front of people who aren't in on this with Natsuhi oba-san. That's why they needed to set it up so that he would shut himself away in his study and not come out. *Because they all stuck to the same story, an illusion of Grandfather was able to exist on this island, making it seem like he was alive. *In the last game, you said in red that Grandfather is dead at the start time for all games. However, you never mentioned whether Grandfather was alive or dead before the start time for the games. ......In short, even if Grandfather exists in this place right now, that doesn't create any contradictions. *And, I also can't deny the existence of the Beatrice in this place. The number of people on this island outside the game board... in other words, before October 4 1986, has not been proclaimed in red. Therefore, there's nothing strange about Beatrice existing here. *I was probably in an excited state after solving the epitaph's riddle. Then I mistook something for Grandfather. *For example, maybe that was some kind of sheet or cover that had gotten caught in a dark grove of trees, which looked like Grandfather wearing a pitch black cloak! As a result, I mistakenly thought that I'd had some sort of conversation with Grandfather. *The victims aren't actually dead. They pretended to be dead, then secretly hid themselves somewhere. After all, you haven't proclaimed anyone's deaths with the red truth. *Krauss carried the corpses off and hid them. You've acted it out so that it looks like you've kidnapped Krauss and locked him up somewhere, but he might actually be free. Krauss has no alibi. Krauss hid their corpses. *The corpses were different people in the first place. They were substitute corpses just like the victims. George and the others were hiding from the beginning, and later cleared up those substitute corpses. These corpses were dead from the very beginning, so they don't count towards the number of people on the island. *You can't deny the possibility that Natsuhi met with Kinzo at 23:00. During the following six hours or more before you pushed your way into the study, Kinzo had many chances to escape this study! Because of this, you can't state decisively that Kinzo doesn't exist. *Proof is unnecessary!! It's a Devil's Proof. It's impossible to find a hidden door and therefore impossible to disprove that it exists!! Therefore, no one can deny the possibility that Kinzo escaped from this study through a hidden door!! *It's possible that, after slipping out the door, Kinzo noticed the trick with the receipt and correctly returned it to its original place. *Kinzo might have been a marvelous magician and an inventor, right?! He might have invented a drug that turns his body to mist and slipped out through the keyhole!! *Or maybe he invented a teleport device, right?! That possibility is impossible to deny because of the Devil's Proof!! *Oh, so you can examine every drug in the world? You can deny the existence of unknown scientific devices?! There's no way you can, it's a Devil's Proof! You cannot deny that they might exist! *Natsuhi claims to have 'talked with Kinzo in the study', but she never said that she spoke with him face to face. Therefore, if Kinzo was in a location other than the study, there is no contradiction as long as they held a conversation! *Natsuhi used the internal phone line in this study to speak with Kinzo, who was in another place! There's nothing strange about Kinzo, who hates the relatives, predicting that they would enter his study and leaving to go elsewhere. He might have gone to the hidden mansion, Kuwadorian! *There's a chance the Kinzo Natsuhi mentioned does not refer to the person himself! The Kinzo Natsuhi spoke of might have been another name for this room, right? Kinzo had taken refuge in Kuwadorian and was impossible to contact. Perhaps Natsuhi called this room 'Father', and by contemplating inside of it, she felt as though she had received some sort of revelation from Kinzo!! *Even if, as you say, this is a closed room and impossible to escape from, you can't deny the possibility that he is still hiding in this room. I'm not talking about a hidden door! He might be under the bed or above the ceiling! He might be hiding in a truly unobtrusive blind spot that only demons could know of, right?! *Or, it might be that Natsuhi, who was ordered to speak specially on Kinzo's behalf, considered herself both his representative and another Kinzo! In other words, it's possible that Natsuhi was also Kinzo! *I've got plenty more!! At 23:00 last night, Kinzo escaped out the window! Natsuhi watched him go, then locked the window!! This doesn't lead to any problems. In fact, it might be the most beautiful blue truth yet! *Maybe he's under the bed?! *Maybe's he's in the bathtub!! *Inside the closet! Under the desk! Behind the curtains!! *Behind the bookshelf, behind the closet, under the carpet, under the floor, above the ceiling, behind the wallpaper, inside the sofa, inside the chair, inside the bed, inside the blankets, inside the walls, inside a rock, inside a stone, inside the room!! *Natsuhi oba-san didn't let Grandfather escape. ......What if Grandfather snuck out, keeping it a secret from Natsuhi oba-san?! *After Grandfather jumped out the window, Natsuhi oba-san probably noticed a slight draft. She then approached the window, realized that it was wide open, and quickly closed and locked it...!!